


Can't Believe it's True

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Bingo Square: Only One Bed, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Good Friend Jace Wayland, Idiots in Love, M/M, Only One Bed, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Or 5 times there was only one thing, and the one time there were two. The two clearly needing to be (dicks)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956103
Kudos: 37
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Can't Believe it's True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberRayneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/gifts).



> Written for Shadowhunters Bingo square: **Only One Bed**
> 
> Thanks to [Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102) for helping to figure the title and [Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm) to motivate me with the story.
> 
> Title taken from Ruelle – “I Get To Love You.”
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

-1 One pillow

It was the only room, the clerk at the desk was telling them the news that whoever signed them in, demanded one room for them, the two friends smiled and continued to get the key and walked over to their room.

They decided that when they got back from the cons they were signed for, they would deal with the administration, Alec knew that his brother was the one to fill the reservations for them.

“What is wrong with this place?” Alec mumbled, as he noticed that there was only one thing of everything, and then when he noticed the one pillow, he hurried toward the bed, the only bed that there was in the room.

“The pillow is mine!” Alec rested his head on the pillow.

Magnus looked at him, he did not seem pleased, but he headed over to the other side of Alec and told him to give him some more room in the one bed they had.

“The pillow is mine.” Alec repeated as he stared at the other man who did not seem to agree very much with his attitude.

“Don’t mind me, I also have a pillow for myself.” Magnus snickered at him with a large smile as he rested his head on Alec’s hairy chest.

Alec could feel Magnus’s hands over his body, and he could feel the weight of Magnus’ head on his chest, somehow it felt good to him, and he was not one to move or complain about it.

On second thought, maybe he should, something else was being awoken in his body, Alec tried to not to move, but found it hard to sleep.

-2 One Bathroom

Alec woke up, he could still feel himself being hard from last night sleeping with Magnus and when he hurried over to the bathroom, the door was closed and locked.

“Magnus, open up, I need to use the toilet.” Alec called.

All he could hear was the sound of water running and no reply from the other man.

Several minutes later, the door was unlocked as Magnus got outside, his hair was still wet, and a white towel was around his waist as he asked, “Did you say something?”

Alec opened his mouth to reply but then he could feel his dick harden again as he hurried over the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Magnus smiled and lay on the bed, not feeling as his towel being opened for Alec to see him when he gets out.

A moment later, Alec got out, feeling relieved about himself and then he saw Magnus laying on the bed, naked but still wet, Alec sighed heavily as he turned around and locked himself again in the bathroom.

Magnus smiled as he stood and wiped himself before wearing underwear and laying under the covers.

Alec had nowhere to go, there was only one large bed.

-3 One Chair

“Is there something that you want?” Magnus asked him as he sat on the chair half naked.

Alec looked at his friend, wondering why there was only one chair in this room?

“Can you let me sit on the chair as well?” Alec asked, noticed that the other man just opened his laptop.

Magnus looked at him as an idea came to his mind, but he has no idea how his friend will take it, he did not know about his feelings toward him.

“You can always dial and ask the front desk if that’s bothering you.” Magnus challenged him, he knew that Alec would not do such a thing, Alec was anti-social.

Alec went and sat on the floor, he put his back to the bed mattress besides his friend.

“Alexander, are you all right?” Magnus asked.

Magnus could feel that something has changed, Alec became quieter, he was blushing even more, Magnus had also been wondering a lot about his feelings toward his best friend, he got to feel him in bed as both of them were half naked.

“I’m fine, Magnus. Just tired, I guess.” Alec replied, not looking up to his friend.

Magnus sighed as he closed his laptop and turned the chair around and asked softly. “You can sit on my lap if you want, I won’t get up from the chair, it’s soft and good for my back.”

Alec looked at him, thinking to himself, ‘it’s now or never.’

Alec rose from the floor and walked a bit toward his friend who offered it to him, and sat on his lap, moving one hand behind Magnus’s head, trying not to fall down as he found himself apologizing to his friend, “I’m sorry if I put more weight on you, I…”

“You are not leaving, you want to sit, and you are sitting, and you are not fat Lightwood, you are light.” Magnus told him, trying his best to keep him in place, the last thing that he wanted was to see his best friend moving away from him.

‘but damn, that man smells good.’ Magnus cursed himself, he found himself attracted even more to Alec, more than before, he guessed that it was because they spent more time together and for a change stayed in the same room for more than five hours.

“Try not to move.” Magnus told him as he shifted them back to the table, opening his laptop again, to check what was new and when one of the cons should start, gathering all the information from the email that Jace sent them beforehand.

Magnus deliberately moved the chair a bit which caused his best friend to grab a hold onto his head as he tried not to fall down from the chair, and Magnus could see his lips so close to him, and he could feel the heat that came from Alec, the blush that marked the white skin on his face, his best friend was going to lose it.

“I need to take a shower; I will be right back.” Alec excused himself toward the shower.

Magnus chuckled but said nothing.

Their friendship could go to the next level or end right there, Magnus would wait as much as he could, they had a long week ahead of them, only three days have passed.

-4 One Blanket

The day was over as they walked to their hotel room, Magnus went to get ready for bed in the bathroom.

Alec could swear that the hotel workers are playing pranks on them.

Everyday something seemed to change in this room, now there was only one blanket, Alec could swear that they had more than one for the room.

Alec removed his shirt and threw it on the floor, it was soaking wet, thank god that he did not need to use the toilet.

He lay on the bed, under the blanket as he put his head on the one pillow, and they only had one bed, luckily it is still a king size bed, Alec knew that maybe someone was doing it on purpose, and he wondered ‘why him?’

He only told to his adoptive brother Jace about his feelings toward Magnus, he hoped that he did not tell to Magnus, it was the last thing that he needed, fear of rejection from the only friend that he had, even though he wished for more than a friendship.

“Alexander, what is going on? Did you hide my blanket intentionally?” Magnus asked him.

“Nope, I think that the cleaning maid did it to us on purpose.” Alec replied, trying to look at his best friend.

“I guess that we can manage for the night, just don’t take all the blanket for yourself.” Magnus told him as he climbed into the bed and lay closer to his best friend, even putting his head over his chest as a pillow again.

The heat was unbearable to Alec, being so close to him was almost like the bane to his existence.

Alec was doomed, he knew it, he also could feel Magnus hands sliding on his body, Alec tried his best to stay calm to get through the night.

Magnus proximity did not much help him in that matter.

-5 One Bed

The first thing that Alec noticed when they entered the room after a long day of sight seeing and being in another con that Jace arranged for them, was that this was not the king size bed that they had, it was rather a small bed.

“Magnus, is this our room?” Alec turned around and faced his friend.

Magnus entered inside, also noticed the bed, but did not say anything to him.

Magnus opened the closet, his clothes were there, including the toiletries in the bathroom.

“All those things belong to us; it is our room.” Magnus told him.

“Then what happened to the king size bed?” Alec asked, looking puzzled.

Magnus sighed as he walked over to the bed, only to remove his shirt and his pants, to remain in underwear only as he sat on the bed, looking at his best friend.

“Well, are you going to get ready for bed or not?” Magnus asked as he noticed the lust Alec had on his face.

Magnus was certain that Alec felt the same way as he did.

Alec sighed heavily, Magnus made his life harder, he could already feel himself getting hard as his best friend removed his clothes in front of him, it was hard enough that he needed to do the same, maybe he could hide the bulge in his pants somehow.

He can only try, hopefully he will not lose the best thing in his life.

Alec turned around as he removed his shirt and pants, turning around he walked quickly toward the bed and hid himself under the blanket, trying to catch his breath as he did so.

He hurried to click on the light switch, as darkness filled the room.

Magnus snuggled closer to him, he could feel Alec’s warm body next to his, the bed served nicely for him to get closer to his friend, he did not wish to fall to the floor.

“Alexander, you better not push me from this bed.” Magnus warned him as he moved his hand all over his friend’s body.

“I’m trying…” Alec said with a croak in his voice, feeling his throat dry and his cock growing harder under the blanket, and his best friend was not helping, at all.

+1 - 2 Idiots in Love

It was less than an hour later they were snuggling closer to each other, Magnus hands were sliding over Alec underwear only to reveal that the bulge was there for him, and him alone.

“Alexander, do you love me?” Magnus asked as he raised his head, trying to see if his best friend was awake.

Alec nodded; he could not find the voice to reply.

“I’ll understand if you do not wish for us to be friends anymore.” Alec whispered, not daring to look at his friend, a rejection will be too much for him to take.

“I feel the same, Alexander.” Magnus told him softly, his fingers playing touching Alec hairy chest.

“You do?” Alec asked, starting to feel more awake that he was all week.

“We are idiots,” Magnus replied with a smile and then he tried to kiss him without risk of falling off the bed on his ass, “I’ve wanted it so much, oh God, I hate this bed, every slight move I can feel my leg slide outside the bed.”

“Maybe you should ask in the morning to change it back to the king size bed.” Alec told him as he licked his lips.

“Maybe I should but let me enjoy this moment to be on top of you so I could kiss you properly and maybe I won’t fall from the bed.” Magnus suggested quickly, not letting the other man to say anything as he climbed and kissed him.

The kiss, their first kiss was more than Magnus imagined.

Alec could feel his underwear wet as he ejaculated as soon as Magnus climbed on him.

“You will be the death of me, Magnus Bane.” Alec whispered to him as the kiss was broken.

“Why is that?” Magnus teased as he licked his lover, boyfriend, he will get to it soon.

“I…” Alec started to reply, as Magnus kissed him, moving his hands to hold Alec’ head as they rubbed each other.

“I think that we should be with less clothes…” Magnus suggested as he removed his underwear, not letting himself fall from the small bad, and then he helped Alec with his.

Then as he throws away his and Alec remaining cloths, he moved his hand toward the hard and cum covered cock as he moved his tongue all over it.

“That’s cruel, Mags.” Alec moaned as he felt the tongue all over him.

“I love the way that you call me,” Magnus told him as he added, “say my name again.”

“Mags…” Alec begged.

Magnus looked at him, he saw his facial expression changing as he asked him, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Suck me… please… Mags…” Alec asked, trying not to move at all, as he could feel Magnus hands running all over him as his tongue moved magically all over his dick.

Magnus mouth moved to take the whole cock to the root as he sucked it, hearing Alec moaning was music to his ears, he then pulled it out and leant closer to kiss Alec.

When the kiss was ended, Alec mumbled, “I love you so damn much.”

“So, do I, but I am not finished yet.” Magnus told him back as he nipped his neck, making sure to leave a mark so everyone will see it.

“Oh God.” Alec said, feeling so loved by the man, feeling his body going to electric as he cum again over himself and some of it splattered on Magnus.

“There, this is going to be my new name, God Magnus Bane.” Magnus teased him.

“MAGS… stop teasing me…” Alec asked.

“I’m not finished yet; I want to claim what is mine.”

Magnus climbed out of the bed and clicked for the light as it lit the room.

Magnus grinned at him as he noticed the whole mess and simply told him, “I’m going to get the hot water ready in the shower, you better be there.”

“Umm… what?” Alec asked, blinking as the light caught his eyes and he could see his… Magnus standing in front of him, naked, and soaked with sweat and cum.

“Shower. Join me. Now.” Magnus told him as he licked his lips.

“I can’t move.” Alec said.

Magnus came closer to him and help him out of the bed as they walked toward the bathroom.

“We both need a shower,” Magnus told him and added, “You are a beautiful guy, I have one handsome boyfriend, he belongs to me.”

Alec giggled as he added his thoughts, “I’m so glad that we are on the same page. I never thought that you want more of me than a best friend.”

“So am I,” Magnus told him as he added, “I told Jace about my feelings toward you, but I did not know why he looked at me the way that he did.”

“I told him about my feelings toward you,” Alec said to him, and then the scheme about putting them in the same room came to his mind, “Oh, oh God, Jace set us up.”

“We should probably send him something as a thank you gift, since he arranged everything for us.” Magnus suggested while he prepared the shower and gestured to his boyfriend to join him inside.

“Just a shower?” Alec asked as he looked more awake than tired.

“Just a shower, in the morning we will do as we please.” Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec let the water wash over him as he turned around and could hear Magnus, “Alexander, you are such a tease.”

“B… But I did not do anything.” Alec looked at him, not knowing what he meant.

“You are teasing me, look at my cock growing hard, just from looking at you and that masterpiece body of yours.” Magnus told him as he moved closer to Alec even as the water sprayed above their heads.

“You really think that I’m pretty?” Alec asked.

“Oh, Alexander, you are the only one my eyes can look at even when you are going to sleep, but I can’t control this guy…” Magnus replied and motioned his hand toward his dick.

Alec smiled, he could feel his cheeks blush, Magnus moved his hand to cup his boyfriend’ face, “I love the way that you blush, Alexander.”

Alec could feel his cock growing hard again, the way that Magnus spoke his name, he would not last long.

“Mags stop saying my name, I would not last long, I’m…” Alec asked, pleaded with his voice.

“Why should I stop? I love saying your name, _Alexander_ …” Magnus said his name softly, making the other man come unraveled.

“I’m holding you, Alexander, you will not fall on my watch.” Magnus held the man; he could feel the orgasm and waited until he stopped shivering.

“Thank you for loving me, Mags.” Alec told him when he stopped shivering, feeling whole, loved and content.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Alexander, now what do you say that we go back to bed? I need my beauty sleep, and so do you.” Magnus said as he closed the water and took one large towel and covered them both, stood close to each other as the towel covered their backs.

Alec leant to kiss Magnus, “I love the way that you are thinking.”

Magnus then used the towel to dry his boyfriend all over his body as he knelt on the floor to wipe his cock dry, looking up to see his boyfriend looking at him with love in his beautiful eyes.

Then he rose and gave Alec a kiss as he said, “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Alec kissed him back and then he followed his boyfriend over to the bed.

“You get in first, my tall and handsome boyfriend, I love to lay my head on your chest, and now I’ve got you all to myself.” Magnus told him.

“If you are certain.” Alec told him with a smile.

“Of course, _Alexander_.” Magnus teased him.

“Mags…” Alec begged, he could feel his cock waking from his reverie, again.

“Tell me what you want, Alexander…” Magnus kissed his mouth, their cocks rubbing each other.

“I want you.”

“I miss the king size bed.” Magnus groaned, trying not to fall from the bed again.

**The End!!!**


End file.
